1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system in which a transmission/reception point and a user equipment have different configurations in an inter-band and perform communication by TDD (Time Division Duplex) method.
2. Discussion of the Background
As communication systems have been advanced, companies and consumers such as individuals come to use a great variety of wireless user equipments. The current mobile communication system of 3GPP series, such as the LTE (Long Term Evolution), and LTE-A (LTE Advanced), requires technology developments capable of providing high-capacity data equivalent to a wire communication network as a high-speed, large-capacity communication system that can transmit/receive various kinds of data, such as moving images, and wireless data out of services devoted to a sound. As a method for transmitting high-capacity data, a method of effectively transmitting data through a large number of component carriers may be used.
Meanwhile, in a TDD (Time Division Duplex) system, it is possible to transmit and receive data by dividing transmission (Tx) or reception (Rx) into time slots and using specific frequency bands. In this scheme, timings for transmitting response information with respect to the data reception can be changed according to a method of configuring an uplink (UL) and a downlink (DL) in a TDD system.
Meanwhile, in a carrier aggregation (CA) environment for aggregating one or more component carriers (CCs), a band corresponding to each component carrier can be different. That is, in inter-band carrier aggregation scheme, component carriers in different operating bands are aggregated. When the carrier aggregation is performed by an inter-band carrier aggregating method, if the TDD configurations of respective bands are different, it should be considered for a timing at which the response information with respect to the data reception is transmitted. The timing for transmitting the response information with respect to the data reception should be able to be applied to both a scheme in which the user equipment is in a full-duplex mode and a scheme in which the user equipment is in a half-duplex mode.